


𝐋𝐎𝐒 𝐉𝐔𝐄𝐆𝐎𝐒 𝐃𝐄 𝐆𝐄𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐄 || george weasley

by lxpinnelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxpinnelly/pseuds/lxpinnelly
Summary: 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗪𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗹𝗲𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝗲𝗺𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗵𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗼 𝘂𝗻 𝗷𝘂𝗴𝗮𝗱𝗼𝗿, 𝘀𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗾𝘂𝗲 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝘇𝗮 𝗻𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗮𝗵𝘂𝗯𝗶𝗲𝗿𝗮 𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗱𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝘂𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝗲𝗴𝗼𝘀.• george weasley x oc •• hp au •
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	1. Quidditch en la Ducha

**advertencia** : es una historia con contenido sexual en casi todos los capítulos, tanto grafico como mencionado, esto es un au después de la guerra por lo que todos son mayores de edad.  
  
  
  
  
  


Constanza realmente no sabía cuando o como se había enamorado de George Weasley: quizá fue en su primer año, con su baja estatura y su manera recurrente de hacer bromas; quizás pudo haber sido en su tercer año, cuando le regaló una flor para su cumpleaños, o en quinto; cuando su pelo rozó sus hombros y Constanza solo le llegaba por el pecho. Quizá fueron sus hombros tensándose y los brazos flexionando el bate en Quidditch, como sus piernas se aferraron a la escoba. 

Constanza había reflexionado acerca de eso durante toda su vida en Hogwarts, pero nunca había encontrado la respuesta ideal a sus preguntas. 

Su vista, nublada por el calor de la Madriguera, se fijo nuevamente en George; que estaba muy distraído hablando con su gemelo, Fred. La remera de tirantes negras no ayudaba a responder sus dudas, y en cambio, solo las alentaba. 

El sudor bajo desde su frente a su pecho, cayendo de una manera tentadoramente lenta. Los músculos se tensaban cada vez que se movía, y Constanza no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Sus muslos se apretaron bajo su falda, pero nada más que el chasqueo de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

—Deja de follarte a mi hermano con la mirada y dime que puedo hacer. 

Constanza se sonrojó y le frunció el ceño, las suaves risitas de Luna vagaron en su oreja. 

—¿Con qué?

Ginny le devolvió el ceño fruncido, golpeando su brazo. 

—Pues con Harry, pedazo de boba. Quiere que lo acompañe a cenar, pero no a un restaurante, en Grimmauld.

—Ponte un vestido apretado pero fácil de mover, porque es más que obvio que van a tener un gran postre..

Hermione le dio un golpe con el libro que estaba leyendo. A pesar de ser la mayor entre ellas, Constanza no pudo evitar sentirse una niña delante de los intimidantes ojos de Granger. 

—¿Tú dices? Todavía no lo hemos hecho, a diferencia de ti con medio Hogwarts, claro —Ginny rió, tomando un sorbo de la limonada en su mano. 

Constanza misma soltó una risa. Nunca había tenido vergüenza de su sexualidad, menos de tener una abierta. No se había acostado con medio Hogwarts, por supuesto, pero tenía una gran experiencia, y no era algo de lo que estaba ciertamente avergonzada. Las chicas, un par de años menor que ella, siempre la venían a buscar para pedir consejos que Constanza estaba más que dispuesta a dar. 

—No fue medio Hogwarts —aclaró bajo la horrorizada mirada de Hermione—. No me acosté con Snape.

Las fuertes risas de Ginny y Luna inundaron el aire, llamando la atención de los muchachos que estaban metros lejos de ella. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, niñitas? —preguntó Fred acercándose. 

—Nada que sea de tu interés, pedazo de imbécil—le respondió Ginny, burlándose de él.

—Auch, Ginny-bu, básicamente me lo has dicho a mi —dijo George, fingiendo un puchero; una venda cubría todavía su oreja.

—Es porque tu también lo eres, George. Para que no te sientas excluido. 

—Defiéndeme, Cony —se quejó el gemelo sin oreja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. 

El pulso de Constanza saltó a mil, su corazón acelerándose con tanta rapidez que le sorprendió no desmayarse ahí mismo. Su voz pareció estancarse en su garganta, mientras George la miraba fijamente, con su ceja alzada y su boca levemente abierta. 

—¿Por que no jugamos un partido de Quidditch? —sugirió Harry, mirando con una sonrisa a Ginny. Era más que obvio que él se encontraba enamorado de la menor de los Weasley, y ya hacía un tiempo que estaban saliendo, solo que ninguno de los había hecho un avance mayor; y si lo intentaban, eran interrumpidos. 

—¡Eso sería genial! 

—Mientras no me rompan la otra oreja...

—¡GEORGE!

—Ay, fue un chistecito.   
  
  
  


Constanza sostuvo la escoba con fuerza, posicionándose encima de ella. Sus muslos sostuvieron con fuerza el palo, pero sus pies se mantuvieron relajados, manteniendo un balance estable. Voló unas vueltas sobre los arboles, suspirando suavemente ante la brisa de verano refrescando su piel caliente. 

Los equipos se armaron, quedando muy diferentes a un Quidditch tradicional; muy desigual. En su equipo, Constanza quedó como Cazadora, Fred como Bateador, y Ginny como Buscadora; los tres quedaron como Guardianes. Se enfrentaban a Harry como Buscador, George como Bateador, y Ron como Guardián; ellos habían elegido que Ron y George como Cazadores. 

Hermione y Luna habían preferido no jugar, por lo que Hermione quedó como Anotadora mientras Luna les hacía brazaletes a su lado. 

—Yo que tu, no giró tanto Cony. A ver si te pierdes y terminamos ganando.

George apareció frente a ella, sus escobas se rozaron, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Él tenía una sonrisa ladina, una botella colgando de una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba la escoba. 

—Yo creo que el que se debe cuidar —Constanza le arrebató el agua y tomó unos tragos, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirroja— eres tú, Weasley. 

—¡Vamos, tortolitos! —gritó Ginny— ¡Quiero ganar este partido! ¡Mueve tu trasero, Cony!

Los dos soltaron unas risas, y Constanza le devolvió la botella al chico, volando hacia Ginny. Su mirada, a pesar de estar metros lejos, no pudo evitar volver a él, casi como una necesidad: la ropa se le pegó al cuerpo cuando el sol aumentó su calidez, haciéndolo lucir extremadamente guapo bajo los rayos dorados que golpeaban su rostro. Se había tirado agua en el pelo para refrescarse, por lo que las gotas de agua caían más allá de su pecho, perdiéndose en su abdomen. Encontró su mirada, George sonrió en grande, para después guiñarle el ojo. Constanza giró la cabeza, negándose a mirarlo nuevamente. 

En el campo, ambos equipos se posaron uno frente al otro, sosteniéndose de sus escobas como si sus vidas dependieran de aquel objeto (aunque sí lo hacían). Hermione actuó como la profesora Hooch, diciendo reglas y palabras que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a escuchar; recordándolas de memoria por todos los años de juego. 

Hermione arrojó la Quaffle, manteniendo la Snitch en su mano, así después la podía tirar. 

Constanza se lanzó tras ella sin miedo, pasando por al lado de George con una velocidad increíble. La atrapó con facilidad, y la paso por el arco improvisado de árboles. Ron, al estar concentrado en Hermione, no se dio cuenta. 

—¡Ron, te puedes agarrar más tarde a Granger! ¡El juego primero! —le gritó George. 

El menor se sonrojó desde las orejas hasta la nariz, y sostuvo su escoba con más fuerza.

10 minutos después, Hermione soltó la Snitch, logrando que Harry y Ginny volarán con ferocidad; Constanza había embocado tantas veces la Quaffle que sumar puntos en su equipo pareció algo natural, ya que Ron se distraía con la corta ropa de su enamorada; George tiraba la Bludger hacia ella y Fred mayormente, aunque Ginny la había tenido que esquivar varias veces. 

El sol hizo que su cabello suelto pase a un moño alto, y cuando paso la Quaffle por el aro, a pesar de que Ron logró no hacerla entrar está vez, ganaron el partido tras escuchar la voz de Ginny gritar:

—¡TENGO LA SNITCH!

Al terminar el juego, se recostaron en el húmedo césped (de tantas veces que tuvieron que echarse agua encima), estaban sudados, con el pelo enmarañado y la ropa pegada a los cuerpos. Harry y Ginny estaban guardando las pelotas en el maletero. Se miraban y reían, apreciando sus cuerpos. 

George estaba en diagonal a ella, sin remera, sentado con las piernas flexionadas, se tocaba la venda al costado de su oreja; que estaba en peor estado que él. A Constanza nunca le importó si tenía oreja o no, solo si se encontraba bien. Y estaba más que bien.

El agua y el sudor se mezclaron por su cuerpo. Ya se había terminado una de las botellas de agua, y se había tirado otra encima. No pudo evitar devorárselo con la mirada, pero con cuidado de que él no la viera; era lo único que le faltaba. 

Tragó en seco, sintiendo su cara arder, suspirando suavemente. Se levantó, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Tengo mucho.. calor, y estoy toda sudada. 

Los demás asintieron, volviendo a sus conversaciones. Pero mientras Constanza trotaba a la Madriguera, George se le quedó mirando.

Fred se acercó, y sentando a su lado, dijo:

—Yo que tu, le doy una sorpresita. 

George lo miró con curiosidad, no entendiendo a que se refería. 

—Ya sabes, Georgie; una _sorpresa_...   
  
  
  


El agua tibia alivió sus músculos, el tarareo escapó de los labios de Constanza mientras hundía las manos en su cabello. Cualquier pensamiento impuro que había tenido, se alejó con la lluvia artificial. La ropa sucia se amontonó en la canasta para lavar. 

Suspiros de satisfacción escaparon de sus labios al sentir todo el sudor irse de su cuerpo. No sabía hace cuanto había estado bajo el agua, pero sus dedos ya se habían entumecido. 

Escuchó algunos ruidos débiles, entrando al baño, pero Constanza no le prestó atención. Estaba acostumbrada a ruidos así, ya que Ginny y Luna no tenían vergüenza alguna en compartir baño y entraban como si fuera un lugar común. Además, haber compartido el dormitorio con Angelina, Katie y Alicia la había acostumbrado aún más. 

Sintió una ráfaga de aire frío y se volvió para encontrarse mirando a un par de ojos azules. Constanza gritó, pero fue callada por la mano de George, la chica apresuradamente intentó cubrirse con las manos. Él le sonrió con descaro, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y se apresuró a cerrar la cortina.

Todavía la sostenía contra la pared, con la mano tapando su boca. 

—Disculpame por haber entrado tan.. de repente —dijo George, sus ojos fijos en los de ella—, pero Fred me dió una idea. Y mí mente solo puede pensar en eso desde ahora. ¿Confías en mi? ¿Me das tu consentimiento para hacer esto?

Constanza lo miró con sus ojos oscuros, inyectados en una mezcla de deseo y lujuria.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto?

Se sentía como una niña a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, con su cabeza alta para verlo mejor.

Sus piernas temblaron, pero asintió suavemente, brindándole aquello que ambos deseaban.

Él la miró suavemente, y saco su mano de su boca para atacarla con un beso. Sus manos la acercaron a él mientras ella se agarraba de su cabello, amasandolo.

George gimió en su boca al sentir como lo tironeo suavemente, y Constanza pensó que no había oído algo tan placentero en años.

Las manos de él apretaron su cintura, presionandola completamente contra la pared. Constanza pudo notar que no estaba desnudo: todavía tenía el bóxer puesto.

Él admiro su cara, acariciando su mejilla, y sus besos bajaron a su mandíbula.

—Fred.. me dijo.. que te.. de.. una.. sorpresa —dijo entre besos—. Y.. que.. mejor.. sorpresa.. que.. darte una.. recompensa... Jugaste muy bien; te veías muy caliente encima de la escoba.

Los besos bajaron al cuello, dónde se tomó un largo tiempo, torturandola. Suspiros y jadeos escaparon de los labios de los dos. Los dedos de Constanza se engancharon aún más en su pelo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

George se separó de su cuello, dónde había dejado marcas y chupones. Se tomó el tiempo de admirar su cuerpo con lujuria y pasión, apreciando cada parte.

Sus pechos, lindos y grandes, esperando por ser tocados, como el agua goteó de su cabello y se deslizó por su cuello, sus hermosas piernas, sus curvas preciosas, una cintura pequeña en la que las manos de él estaban envueltas. George volvió a mirar el rostro de Constanza y le dedicó una sonrisa desvergonzada.

Su mano tomó uno de sus senos, mientras que su boca fue a jugar con el pezón del otro. Los gemidos y jadeos escaparon de ella como un lenguaje natural.

—George.. —gimió, acariciando su cabeza; él solo apretó más el seno, amasandolo—. Mier- Ah... Pueden lle-llegar en cualquier momento.

George negó con la cabeza, y separó su cabeza de sus pechos para mirarla.

—Fred los está entreteniendo; ha soltado las pelotas para el bosque.

Constanza soltó una risita, y esa fue la señal de George para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de jugar un rato más con sus pechos, deleitándose con los jadeos que salieron de su boca, George fue bajando cada vez más. Repartió besos por su abdomen, caderas e ingle, hasta quedar de rodillas.

—Abre las piernas, niña bonita.

Constanza lo obedeció, sintiendo como todo su ser temblaba. Su cuerpo amenazó con caer ahí mismo.

El aliento cálido de George golpeó su parte íntima, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Él la miró por última vez para confirmar su consentimiento, y ante el asentimiento de Constanza, sostuvo sus muslos con fuerza.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró él, besando la parte interior de sus gruesos muslos. Los besos siguieron, besando cualquier parte menos la que Constanza necesitaba.

—George, por favor..

Él la miró, una sonrisa ladina reemplazó su rostro.

—Como la ganadora deseé.

Llevó sus labios al medio, besando a los lados antes de finalmente llegar a su clítoris. Sacó la lengua y la presionó contra el clítoris de Constanza, comenzando lentamente a provocar el sensible haz de nervios.

Ella apretó sus brazos en la pared cuando sintió que la sensación, un poco muy conocida, viajaba desde los muslos hasta la boca del vientre.

Nunca había experimentado algo así, en ninguna de sus anteriores relaciones. Los gemidos escaparon de su boca fuerte y claro, retumbando en aquel baño.

Movió su lengua desde la parte inferior de su clítoris hacia la parte superior, continuando este patrón y aumentando la presión cada vez.

—¡George! ¡Oh por Merlín! —gimió ella, amando cómo se sentía su lengua en su humedad.

George metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras que su boca seguía atendiendo su clítoris; lo mordisqueó lo más suave posible, sacando gemidos de Constanza.

—Oh Georgie, eso se siente tan bien —gimió, tirando de su cabello.

La torturaba lentamente, bombeándola con lentitud y profundidad, su boca nunca abandonó su clítoris. Sus piernas temblaron, y en algún momento, una de ellas colgó del hombro de él. Pareció no molestarle, ya que solo sostuvo su muslo con fuerza.

Aumentó el ritmo, casi sin paciencia. Constanza tiró de su cabello con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para sacarlo de su lugar. Él gimió, y las vibraciones de su voz se acumularon en su humedad. George sumo otro dedo más, y los movió con rapidez.

Su mirada viajó desde su cintura hasta los ojos de Constanza e hizo contacto visual directo con ella mientras continuaba "premiandola".

—¡George! ¡Mierda, ah! —ella exclamó, sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Su espalda se arqueó, y una de sus manos apretó el cabello en un puño. Sus piernas temblaron mientras venía en los dedos de él.

Sintió su parte palpitar mientras su cabeza descansaba contra la pared, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron ante la sensación.

—¿Te gustó, mi cazadora? —preguntó George, bajando suavemente la pierna de ella mientras se levantaba, sus manos tomaron su cintura para sostenerla.

—Eso fue —ella se interrumpió, descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de él—... Asombroso. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

—Ven a buscarme cada vez que quieras —George río, dejando un beso al costado de su cabeza—. Para ti siempre estoy disponible.

Ella río junto a él, todavía temblando suavemente.

—Creo que sería mejor que te termine de bañar yo, Cony querida. Parece que tengo una lengua.. _mágica_.


	2. A media noche

**advertencia** : es una historia con contenido sexual en casi todos los capítulos, tanto grafico como mencionado, esto es un au después de la guerra por lo que todos son mayores de edad.

Los eventos de la tarde le habían dejado a Constanza las piernas temblorosas, el corazón acelerado y los labios hinchados. Su cuerpo, lleno de chupetones, comenzó a extrañar el toque de George. 

Tuvo que ignorar la sensación, a pesar de que la propuesta de George que ir con él cada vez que ella lo necesitara palpitó en su mente. Suspiró, alejando sus hormonas mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón corto. Tuvo que ocultar las marcas con maquillaje muggle; Constanza nunca había sido tan buena en Encantamientos, a pesar de haber sobresalido en Transfiguración. 

Se miró al espejo por última vez, su mente recordando la ducha, mejor dicho lo ocurrido en la ducha.

George había sido tan amable, sin pedir nada a cambio, y cuidándola ya que ella temblaba. Sus manos, ásperas y lisas, lavando cada parte de su cuerpo con suavidad, dejando caer besos en su cuello. 

Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, erizando su piel por completo. 

—Por Dios, Cony. Mira lo que piensas —murmuró para si misma, poniéndose la remera. 

Después de terminar de vestirse, Constanza bajo a la sala de estar, donde todos se encontraban dispersos. Ron y Hermione estaban en un sillón, charlando; ella había acostado su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, mientras que él le hacia trenzas por toda su melena. Sonrió ante la imagen de los más jóvenes, todavía no estaban en una relación oficial, pero se notaba que tenían algo. 

Harry y Ginny no estaban a la vista, pero por el ruido en la cocina, Constanza adivinó que eran ellos. Ojalá no están haciendo nada indebido, pensó; limpiar la cocina después sería difícil. 

Luna se había ido hace un par de horas a una cita con Neville; después de la guerra se habían juntado, y eran una pareja muy tierna, a ser verdad. Los brazaletes que había hecho descansaban sobre uno de los muebles. 

Fred estaba en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando de uno de los apoyabrazos y las piernas del otro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, muy adormilado. Constanza soltó una pequeña risita, notando un chorrito de baba bajar por su boca. 

Y ahí estaba George, hermoso como siempre, sentado de espaldas al sillón en el que estaba su gemelo. Tenía unos pantalones rojos a cuadros, con detalles en negro y grises; la remera gris que tenía puesta resaltó todos los lugares correctos, y la misma sensación que la de horas antes se posó en su entrepierna. 

Rápidamente se sentó en el único lugar disponible; el sillón al lado de Fred. Subió sus piernas al sillón, entrando perfectamente gracias a su baja estatura y pequeño cuerpo. 

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué vamos a cenar? —preguntó Ron, levantando la cabeza.

Harry sacó la cara detrás de la pared, con los cachetes rojos y el pelo todo despeinado. 

—Él no ceno, saltó directamente al postre —dijo entre risas Constanza, recibiendo un almohadón directo a la cabeza de parte de Hermione.

La cena terminó siendo pollo levemente quemado, aunque Ron parecía no importarle ni un poco, comiéndose todo con mucha felicidad. Hermione lo miró con resignación, sabiendo que decirle algo era inútil. 

Constanza comió con tranquilidad, hasta que de un momento, una mano se posó en su muslo. 

No se movió, o atragantó; George la miró con una sonrisa descarada. 

Para ella era normal, hasta sus más grandes amigas le apoyaban la mano en el muslo, no era algo de otro mundo; tampoco era la primera vez que George le apoyaba la mano en aquel lugar.

Constanza conocía a la familia Weasley desde que nació, ya que su familia y la suya, los Tonks, se llevaban muy bien. Básicamente se habían criado juntos, los toques y abrazos eran comunes.. bueno, lo de la tarde no era nada común. 

Le sonrió suavemente y volvió a su comida, sin interesarse en el vago agarre que tenía sobre ella. Siguió comiendo sin preocupación pero la mano de George se movió más arriba, quedando al costado de su muslo interno. 

Lo miró rápidamente, notando como la mesa los tapaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, Cony querida? —le dijo George con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de los demás. Constanza negó con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de agua. 

George masajeo su muslo, sin siquiera rozar la parte que Constanza rogaba que hiciera caso. Él ni siquiera la miraba, charlando con los demás como si no estuviera tocándola debajo de la mesa. 

Su mente trató de concentrarse en el vaso que tenía en la mano, pero su cuerpo pareció no querer estar de acuerdo con esa opción, ya que pidió reclamar la atención de George en su parte, meciendo las caderas para acercarlo. Él la miró y alejó más su mano, sonriendole como si fuera una niña pequeña, dijo:

—Eso no se hace, conejita. Debes ser paciente, y ahora te has ganado más tiempo de espera. 

Constanza lo miró mal, con los cachetes rojos. _Conejita_ había surgido de de las tres letras principales de su nombre " _Con_ ", Fred fue el estúpido que lo sugirió cuando eran pequeños, y con el tiempo quedó el apodo. Habían parecido años desde que se lo dijo, pero cuando George perdió la oreja, Constanza fue la que lo cuidó durante ese tiempo. Todavía recordaba la voz grave de George decir:

_—Conejita, ¿me cantas esa canción? Esa que va como **you are my sunshine**..  
_

—Habíamos dejado en claro que no me gustaba ser llamada " _Conejita_ "..

George apretó su muslo, demasiado cerca de su feminidad, rozando uno de sus nudillos contra el centro de nervios de Constanza (que a su gusto llevaba un short demasiado grueso); un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, y notando eso, él murmuró:

—Yo creo —dijo moviendo el nudillo muy lentamente, notando a Constanza apretar sus labios— que deberías aprender a obedecer, _**Conejita**_...

—Ustedes dos lavan los platos —advirtió Ginny antes de salir corriendo con Harry de la mano afuera; habían estado compitiendo, desde muy temprano, quien era mejor jugando Quidditch.

George y ella se miraron fijamente, la mano de él nunca había abandonado su muslo, y su nudillo solo se movía de vez en cuando, torturándola. Los demás estaban en sus cuartos; habían abandonado la mesa apenas terminaron de comer el helado que Hermione había comprado. 

—Muévete, Georgie. Mientras antes terminemos de lavar estos platos, antes me puedo ir a dormir.

Constanza se levantó y miró la montaña de platos, suspirando comenzó a sacarse los anillos de sus dedos. Abrió el agua por unos segundos, dejando que se llené la pileta, para después ponerle jabón líquido. 

—No creo que vayas a dormir en estos momentos, Conejita —George la tomó de la cintura y la estampó suavemente, dejándola atrapada entre él y la encimera. Sacó su varita del costado de la cintura del pantalón, y pronunciando unas palabras los platos se sumergieron en el agua y después se apoyaron en el escurridor. Tintinearon levemente cuando se chocaron al aterrizar en el objeto, pero ninguno (gracias a Merlín) se rompió. 

—¿No es maravillosa la magia, _Princesa_? —George sostuvo su barbilla, dejando su varita al costado. Con un movimiento de él, Constanza ya estaba encima de la encimera, con George entre sus piernas. 

Constanza lo miró a los ojos, pero su mirada vagó hasta sus labios; finos, carnosos y suaves, los labios de George Weasley no tenían comparación alguna. Constanza había besado a varias personas, hombres y mujeres, pero ninguno de ellos podían igualarse a él. 

Tomó la iniciativa y capturó sus labios como si fuera la Snitch y estuviera llevando la victoria a su casa, sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Uno de los brazos de George se envolvió en su cintura, acercándola a él; el otro brazo se extendió hasta que su mano acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Constanza. 

La fricción de sus partes prendió a Constanza, y no pudo evitar mecerse contra él, sintiendo su dureza en los pantalones que llevaba puestos. 

—Por favor —susurró ella, los labios de George encontrando el punto débil en su cuello.

—¿Por favor qué, Conejita? —George preguntó inocentemente.

—Por favor, fóllame, George. 

—Toda una conejita traviesa, ¿no lo eres? —George sostuvo el cuello de Constanza, encontrando su boca nuevamente. Su otra mano tomó la cintura de sus shorts, y con una mirada depredadora, los bajó con rapidez. La recostó sobre el mostrador frío, abriendo sus muslos.

Bajando la ropa interior de la chica, George dejó besos por sus muslos, mordisqueando y succionando. 

—Lame, princesita —George le tendió dos de sus dedos, que Constanza rápidamente aceptó en su boca; su lengua giró alrededor de ellos, jadeando suavemente ante la sensación de la lengua de George en su clítoris. 

Él sacó sus dedos de la boca de ella, y rápidamente los entró en su humedad, su lengua nunca separándose de su anatomía. 

—Oh, mierda —gimió Constanza, y él levantó la cabeza, entrando y sacando sus dedos dolorosamente lento.

—Tienes que estar callada, Cony. No quieres que nadie nos encuentre, ¿verdad? Tan solo imagina la expresión de Ginny o Harry, viendo como mis dedos te follan, mi cabeza enterrada entre tus piernas. Una pequeña putita y solo para mi. No te sientas ofendida, mi amor; una puta muy deliciosa y hermosa. 

Constanza se tapó la boca, ahogando sus gemidos en la palma de su mano. George sonrió viéndola, y aumentó el ritmo de la embestida de sus dedos. Su boca se concentró en el clítoris, estimulándola. 

—George, te necesito, por favor —llorisqueó ella, sintiendo su orgasmo cerca—. Te quiero adentro, por favor.

George obedeció, poniéndose de pie y desabrochando sus propios pantalones, quitándose el bóxer. Constanza no pudo evitar mirar su pene, y tragó ante la vista; de aproximadamente 20 centímetros, venoso, y con la punta rosada, el miembro de George tenía el pre-semen goteando. Él la miró con una sonrisa y se tendió sobre ella, tomando su rostro.

—Voy a tener cuidado —murmuró, le dio un largo y apasionado beso, pero después rió suavemente—. Y luego te follare tan fuerte que no podrás pararte sin temblar. Abre más tus piernas, mi Conejita.

Murmuró un hechizo anticonceptivo; estaban calientes, sí, pero no querían traer un hijo al mundo en esos momentos.

Constanza obedeció al instante, abriendo más sus piernas ante él. George se deslizó fácilmente dentro de ella, tocando fondo después de unos segundos. Sus paredes se apretaron a su alrededor, y los dos jadearon. La mano de George se envolvió en el cuello de Constanza, y advirtió en un susurro:

—Un sonido, conejita, un sonido, y te juro que te la voy a meter tan profundo mientras me entierro lentamente en ti, así todo el mundo puede ver como te folló.

Ella llorisqueó y asintió, sintiendo su respiración fallar un poco, puntos negros invadiendo su vista. El simple hecho de no funcionar al 100% solo lograba mojarla más, y el hecho de que fuera por la mano de George solo lograba hacerlo mejor.

—Te sientes tan bien Cony —murmuró, comenzando a moverse, poniendo una mano en su cintura, meciéndola lentamente. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, queriendo sentirlo más rápido.

Se convirtió en un lío de murmullos y jadeos, uno de sus manos en el brazo de George, que apretaba su cuello suavemente. Él entraba y salía de ella, con un ritmo implacable, cada vez más rápido. Gimió su nombre en su oído, enterrándose cada vez más profundamente en ella con sus empujes.

—Joder, estoy tan cerca —él gimió, besando su cuello repetidas veces. Constanza asintió frenéticamente, sintiendo sus paredes apretarse cada vez más fuerte.

—Oh Georgie —gimió, lágrimas placenteras cayendo de sus ojos nublados.

—¿Vas a correrte? ¿Vas a ser mi buena niña y correrte alrededor de mi polla? —murmuró en su oído, apretando la mano alrededor del cuello de Constanza. Entre las palabras y su mano a su alrededor, Constanza se encontró en un paraíso—. Córrete, Conejita, vamos. Deja que tu orgasmo me rodeé.

Constanza gimió fuerte en la oreja de George, apretando sus brazos alrededor de sus biceps mientras él embestía con fuerza, viniéndose dentro de ella de igual manera. Manchas oscuras llenaron la visión de Constanza, la mano de George apretando su cuello mientras se corría, cortando efectivamente su quejido y oxígeno. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, el semen de George mezclado con su esperma, bajando de su vagina a sus piernas.

Sus respiraciones agitadas no los dejaban hablar, entonces hicieron lo que mejor pudieron, se fundieron en un beso profundo y apasionado, lleno de sentimientos no dichos. 


	3. Cuidar a Teddy

**advertencia** : es una historia con contenido sexual en casi todos los capítulos, tanto grafico como mencionado, esto es un au después de la guerra por lo que todos son mayores de edad.  
  
  
  
  
  


El día siguiente Molly y Arthur volvieron a la casa, alegando que la Tía Muriel ya se sentía mejor. La casa estaba limpia, la cocina más que ningún otro espacio.

Constanza bajó las escaleras masajeando sus caderas; ni todos los cariños que George la había dado había logrado apaciguar los moretones y dolores de su cuerpo.

La señora Weasley la miró alarmada, acercándose a ella y tomándola del rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien, querida? ¿Te duele algo? Estás caminando mal.

Constanza se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, sin saber que responder. No podía decirle que se había acostado con su hijo en la cocina.. y en la ducha.. y la había tocado abajo de la mesa.

Ginny salió a su rescate, enganchando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Constanza.

—La golpeé sin querer contra el mueble, mamá. Y ya sabes como es Cony..

La señora Weasley le frunció el ceño a su hija, y se giró a darle una sonrisita a la mayor.

—Te traigo una pomada, Cony —le dijo, y se giró en dirección al baño.

—¡Tienes que contarme todo! Digo, Harry y yo logramos escuchar uno de tus gemidos. Pero ya conoces a Harry _el bobo_ Potter, pensó que te habías lastimado lavando los platos. ¡No puedo creer que finalmente lo hiciste con George! Tenían tanta tensión sexual que pensé que los iba a tener que encerrar en la habitación de Percy y que manchen sus sabanas —se burló Ginny, riendo fuertemente mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Pero bueno, gracias por no forzarme a hacerlo.

—¿Tú por fin te cogiste a Harry? Volviste muy tarde para un simple partido de Quidditch —le respondió Constanza, arreglándose la remera. 

Ginny dejo de reír y la miró fijamente con sus finas cejas fruncidas. 

—Que graciosita, eh. Y para tu información no, no lo voy a hacer en la copa de un árbol.

Constanza rió, y terminaron de bajar las escaleras. La señora Weasley hacia el desayuno, y el señor Weasley seguía bajando las cosas del auto. Los demás estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa, y para la suerte de ella, su mirada chocó contra la de George. Él sonreía en grande, notando su cojera.

Esquivo su mirada, notando su cara enrojecer 10 tonos más de lo normal.

—Aquí tienes la pomada querida, Ginny te debe haber dado un fuerte golpe —le sonrió la señora Weasley, hablándole en un susurro mientras le daba la crema.

—Sí, sí. Me golpeé contra la madera. Fue sin querer, ya me pidió disculpas y todo —Constanza dijo mientras reía incómodamente.

Se sentó, poniendo la crema en el bolsillo de la falda. Harry a su lado, se giró a mirarla y dijo:

—¿No te golpeaste ayer? Ginny y yo seguíamos afuera y te escuchamos.

Fred escuchó su conversación, y una sonrisa ladina cruzó por su cara, las cicatrices de la batalla se asomaron tras el gesto.

—Sí, Cony, te diste un gran golpe ayer, ¿no? —ella simplemente se hundió en su asiento, sonrojada al tope—. Se escucho como un gran _quejido_...

—Vete a la mierda, Fred.

—Llévame, _Conejita_.

Constanza lo miró mal y le sacó el dedo del medio, aprovechando que la señora Weasley no los estaba mirando.

Unos picoteos en la ventana llamaron la atención del grupo, la lechuza de Andrómeda Tonks se posaba ahí con una carta en sus garras.

—¿De quien es la lechuzita? —preguntó Ron, tragando un pedazo de beicon.

—Es de mi mamá... —murmuró Constanza mientras abría la ventana dejando entrar al animal. Pollux, la lechuza, se posó frente a ella, dejando caer la carta en su regazo—. Ten, amigo.

Ella le dio una tostada, que Pollux recibió muy alegre, y abrió la carta.

_Mi querida Constanza,_

_Has estado perdida estos días, casi ni me has hablado. Estoy preocupada por ti. Por favor, si estás bien o algo ocurrió, escríbeme una carta: estoy preocupada, hija. Tu hermano ha enfermado, y yo tengo algo que hacer está noche. Quería saber si podías venir a la casa a cuidarlo, desde las 7 de la noche, no quiero mandarlo a la guardería y eres mi opción más segura. Contéstame está carta apenas la recibas._

_Te quiere mucho,_   
_Tu madre, A. Tonks._

Andrómeda Tonks, también conocida como su madre, era una mujer que había sufrido mucho los últimos años; su esposo, hija y nuero (también conocidos como el padre, hermana y cuñado de Constanza) habían muerto hace 2 años en la guerra. Donde Constanza se sumió en una nube de depresión, alcohol y fiestas, fue donde Andrómeda se refugio en el trabajo y cuidar a Teddy (el hijo de Nymphadora, su hermana).

—¿Qué necesita tu mamá, Cony? —preguntó la señora Weasley sirviéndole otra porción a Harry.

—Que cuide a Teddy en la noche —respondió Constanza, doblando la carta y tomando la pluma detrás de ella. Al ser mágica, no necesitaba ser recargada.

_Buenos días mamá, por supuesto que no me molesta ir a cuidar a Teddy: sabes que amo al engendro endemoniado. Estoy bien, tengo algunas cosas que contarte, pero nada urgente. Te quiero mucho mucho mucho, tu hijita._

—Lleva la carta, Pollux. Ya sabes donde.

La lechuza tomó una tostada más y emprendió viaje con rapidez, batiendo sus alas con velocidad. 

El desayuno continuó con tranquilidad, con miradas furtivas de George y descaradas de Fred. Constanza se sonrojaba cada vez que su mente recordaba el hecho de que el gemelo mayor había escuchado su pequeña aventura en la cocina. Su mente comenzó a formular preguntas: _¿Nos vio, o sólo me escuchó?_

—¿A qué hora debes ir, querida? —preguntó la señora Weasley, terminando su té.

—A las 7 hasta el día siguiente. Mamá tiene un trabajo que hacer.

La cara de la señora Weasley se tornó en preocupación, y pronto habló mirándola:

—Deja que uno de los chicos te acompañe. No quiero que estés sola tanto tiempo, mucho menos con un bebé, Cony. George o Fred pueden acompañarte.

—Yo...

—¡Yo voy! —exclamó George, limpiando las manchas de café en su boca. Constanza lo miró, girando su cabeza muy velozmente—. Fred y Ron van a trabajar en la tienda hoy, y como es Lunes, no van a haber muchas personas. Yo te acompaño, Cony.

—Está-está bien..

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y cuando menos lo espero, ya se habían hecho las seis y media de la tarde. Como Andrómeda había cortado las conexiones Flu de la chimenea, debían ir caminando (aunque Constanza se hubiera Aparecido).

Salieron después de que la señora Weasley se haya asegurado de que estén bien y llevaran agua con ellos. La caminata era de aproximadamente 20 minutos, bajo el sol y la brisa de Verano, los dos emprendieron camino.

—¿Como pasaste la noche? —preguntó él, una sonrisa burlona escurriendo en su rostro—. ¿Mucho dolor?

—Ay que graciosito eres, eh —respondió, adelantando sus pasos al ser notablemente más baja que George. Él caminaba rápido naturalmente, pero al notar que ella tenía que ser más veloz a su lado, intentó relajar su caminar.

—¿Así que Ginny fue la que te golpeó? —bufó, mirando la marca en su cuello; Constanza no sabía como nadie más la había mencionado—. Me sacan créditos de mi propia obra.

—Jodete, George.

—Jodeme, Constanza.

Los dos se miraron, las botellas de agua se sostuvieron con fuerza. George cerró los ojos, notando como Constanza se acercaba a su rostro.

De puntillas de pie, ella susurró en su oído:

—Ya quisieras.

Y después, salió corriendo.

George abrió sus ojos torpemente, y mirando la pequeña figura alejándose, reaccionó.

—¡Constanza!  
  
  
  


Constanza tocó la puerta con rapidez, las risas brotando de su pecho y la respiración agitada floreciendo de su boca.

—¡Mami, soy yo! ¡Constanza!

Andrómeda abrió la puerta, llevaba a Teddy en brazos. El niño de dos años chilló con emoción viendo a Constanza.

—¿Por qué estás tan agitada? ¿Te paso algo? —Andrómeda sostuvo su varita mientras Teddy pasaba a los brazos de Constanza.

—Hola, amiguito. Yo también te extrañe —murmuró besando su mejilla—. Vine con George, y lo estuve molestando, y entonces vine corriendo todo el caminó. Ya debe estar llegan-..

—¡Por Dios, Cony! ¿Como corres tan rápido? ¡Mides como 1.60! —George se apoyó en el marco, detrás de ella. Sus mejillas rojas, el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada le recordaron a Constanza sus acontecimientos ocurridos—. Buenas tardes, señora Tonks.

—Puedes llamarme Andrómeda, George —la mujer le sonrió; tomó su bolso y los dejo entrar—. Ya debo irme, se cuidan mucho, y cuiden mucho a Teddy, por favor. George, ¿podrías ir un momento a la cocina con Teddy? Necesito hablar algo con Cony.

—Por supuesto, señora Tonks. Vamos hombrecillo, dejemos a las mujeres hablar —el pelirrojo tomó al niño, y entre risas y bromas entraron a la cocina.

Andrómeda la miró por unos segundos, una sonrisa cariñosa y maternal en su rostro, de repente la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me preocupe mucho, pequeña.

—Perdón, mamá. Estuve ocupada y me olvidé de..

—Está bien. Sólo necesitaba verte un rato, Cony. Te extrañe mucho estos días —su madre le acarició el pelo—. Quiero que cuides bien a Teddy, hija; tenle paciencia, y no te descuides con las fotos. El otro día vió una foto de Nymphadora de pequeña y... Bueno, ya sabes. Debo irme ahora, no quiero llegar tarde; te amo mucho, recuerda eso siempre eh.

—Yo también te amo, mamá. No te preocupes, George y yo vamos a cuidar muy bien de Teddy.

—Por supuesto que lo haras —murmuró y le planto un beso en la cabeza—. Nos vemos luego, pequeña.

—Nos vemos, mamá.

Andrómeda se fue segundos después, dejando a los dos jóvenes con Teddy.

—Mamá ya se fue, estaba un poco rara, no sé que le habrá.. pasado.

George cargaba a Teddy con uno de sus brazos, el otro extendiéndose para abrir gabinetes; buscando comida para el menor, seguramente. Estaban charlando, risitas florecían de Teddy y carcajadas de George. Constanza se apoyó en el arco de la cocina, una sonrisita suave en sus labios.

No era la primera vez que George veía a Teddy. En realidad, fue él el que la había ayudado a llevarse bien con su sobrino, ya que ella no era capaz de verlo sin llorar. Nunca lo odie, en realidad, Constanza siempre había adorado a su sobrino (que también era su ahijado); pero verlo después de la muerte de su hermana y Remus, simplemente fue muy doloroso.

Constanza siempre le iba a agradecer a George lo que hizo.

—¡Tanza! —exclamó Teddy, aplaudiéndole. Ella notó su cabello igual de rojo que el de Weasley. 

—Hola, peque —le sonrió Constanza—. Hola, grandulón.

—No te insulto porque el niño está aquí, eh Conejita —él le sonrió, sentando a Teddy en la mesada—. ¿Sabes donde hay comida? Teddy tiene hambre.

—Hay fideos en el segundo gabinete a la izquierda, arroz en el derecho abajo, verduras en la heladera y carne en el freezer.

—... Wow —George dijo sorprendido.

Constanza rió suavemente, sentandose en la encimera al lado de Teddy.

—Se le llama ser criada por Ted Tonks, un hombre fanático de mantener todo en su lugar. Mamá nunca quiso cambiar eso, supongo.

George le sonrió suavemente y le beso la mejilla muy cariñosamente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Tu padre era un gran hombre, Cony.

—Lo sé, Georgie, lo sé —ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. Vamos a cocinar, ¿quieres?

—Como tu digas, mi princesa.   
  
  
  


Constanza suspiró, estirando sus musculos en la gran remera de su padre. Había terminado de bañar a Teddy, aprovechando a bañarse ella también. El niño había caído dormido apenas tocó la cama.

—Teddy ya se durmió. Estuvo tranquilo hoy —mencionó, tirandose al lado de George. Él también se había bañado, pero se había traído ropa suya.. o de Fred, se intercambiaban la ropa todo el tiempo—. Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Georgie.

—No es nada, princesa. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, y adoró a Teddy.

—Y él te adora a ti, George —le sonrió ella.

Él se acercó, tomandola suavemente de la cintura, juntando sus rostros lentamente.

—Nunca te pedí perdón por haberte lastimado anoche. Realmente no fue mi intención, Cony.

—Oh, no te preocupes George. Realmente no me molestó —murmuró ella, alternando su mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos.

—... ¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Por supuesto, Georgie.

Él unió sus labios en un beso tierno, suave, amoroso. Sus labios se conectaron, no buscando una lujuria, una necesidad, o una pasión desenfrenada; se conectaron en un agarre cariñoso; angustiado de amor. Sus grandes manos la atrajeron hacia él, sentándola en su regazo. El beso de tornó más apasionado, refregandose suavemente uno con el otro. Las manos de Constanza se envolvieron en el cabello de él, y las manos de George viajaron a las caderas de la chica.

—¿Quieres hacer esto, Cony?

—Quiero hacer todo contigo, George.

Él le sonrió, y rápidamente volvieron a besarse. A George le gustaba primero concentrarse en Constanza, y después tener algo ellos; ese era su patrón.

Sus manos subieron su remera, dejando al descubierto un par de senos al que se había acostumbrado a ver, pero nunca se cansaría de admirar. Dejo suaves besos en ellos, succionando con cariño, viendo las marcas de sus momentos pasados. Cuando se separó de los pechos, y volvió a la boca de Constanza, decidió mover los shorts y las bragas de ella.

Las corrió a un lado, y ella bajó el elástico de sus pantalones y bóxers, dejando salir a su _amigo_. Murmuró un hechizo anticonceptivo antes de hundirse en ella con suavidad.

El interior húmedo de Constanza siempre fue una buena bienvenida, pero ahí, bajo la tenue luz de la sala de estar, fundidos en un sillón, George se sintió en otro mundo.

Levantando y bajando las caderas, él jadeaba cada vez que ella tiraba de su melena.

Constanza mantenía una de sus manos tapando su boca y la otra aferrada al hombro de George. Los gemidos ahogados solo lograban exitarlo más.

—Salta, Conejita. Demuestra que eres una buena niña, eh —gimió él, tomando su cintura para ayudarla a moverse.

Ella obedeció, moviendo de arriba a abajo más rápido, sus caderas rozandose y sus cuerpos funcionando como uno. La mano de George bajo hasta su clítoris, que acaricio y estimuló con el pulgar. Constanza jadeo más fuerte, saltando (no con mucha fuerza) encima del miembro de George.

—No hagas tanto ruido, princesita: no queremos despertar a Teddy. O imagínate a los vecinos, vendrán a ver porque estás jadeando y gimiendo tanto, pensaran que estás lastimada cuando solo estás saltando sobre mi polla como la niña bonita que eres. Tal vez debería hacerte gemir más alto, para poder castigarte, ¿crees que debería hacer eso?

Ella solo gimió y jadeo, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de George. Pero él le levanto la cabeza desde su barbilla, obligandolos a conectar miradas.

—Quiero mirarte mientras te lleno, Conejita mía. Quiero ver tu expresión cuando tocó fondo, o cuando llego a tu punto sensible. Cuando te estás a punto de venir encima mío. Tu cara de niña bonita. Las lágrimas te quedaban muy bien ayer, amontonadas en tus ojos después de haber torturado toda la cena, no me quiero ni imaginar lo sensible que estabas. Mi pobre princesa. Pero te recompense; te folle tan duro que te dolían las caderas, ¿No?. " _Me golpeó Ginny_ ", que barbaridad.

George levantó y bajo las caderas cada vez más rápido, coordinando con los saltitos de Constanza.

El sudor, los nervios y los jadeos los inundaron. Las paredes de Constanza de apretaron, alertando que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su orgasmo.

—Ah, Georgie. George, por-por fa- ah- por favor.

—¿Quieres venirte, niña bonita?

—¡Sí, sí! Mierda, sí..

—Ven entonces, córrete saltando, _Conejita_..

Constanza salto más rápido, con George ayudándola a mantener un ritmo. Los dos gimieron y jadearon, mordisqueandose labios y cuellos.

—¡George, ah, mierda! Voy a-..

—Yo también, princesa, yo también —George murmuró en voz grave, mordiendo sus labios.

Los dos se convirtieron en un lío, sintiendo sus orgasmos en la punta de sus deseos. Las manos de George se apretaron en su cintura y su boca mordió su hombro, ahogando su gemido ahí. Constanza ahogó los suyos en una mano, algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos de tanto placer. Los dos se vinieron con fuerza, batallando por dominancia.

Se quedaron ahí sentados, respirado agitadamente, mientras se fundían en un beso necesitado. Sus respiraciones entre cortadas no les importaron, y en cambio, los motivaron a besarse con aún más fuerza.

Un picoteo en la ventana llamo la atención de los jóvenes, sobresaltandolos. Una lechuza desconocida estaba ahí, con un pergamino en en sus garras.

Constanza salió lentamente de encima de George, gimiendo suavemente ante los líquidos espesos. Él se le quedó mirando, murmurando hechizos limpiadores en los dos: guardo su pene en su bóxer nuevamente, subiendo su pantalón.

Iba a hacer una broma, pero pronto notó los ojos llorosos de Constanza, solo que está vez no era de placer.

—¿Princesa, que ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? —George se acercó rápidamente, sujetandola con cariño de sus brazos.

Ella lo miró, el corazón roto reflejado en su rostro. Su respiración se entrecortó y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Mi mamá, ella- ella está muerta, George.


	4. El lago

**advertencia** : es una historia con contenido sexual en casi todos los capítulos, tanto gráfico como mencionado, esto es un au después de la guerra por lo que todos son mayores de edad.  
  
  
  
  
  


3 días después fue el funeral de Andrómeda; fueron desde el Ministerio de Magia hasta los Malfoy (Narcissa y Draco, estando Lucius en Azkaban). Por un momento, Constanza se había olvidado de que Narcissa era su tía; su madre no se llevaba tan bien con ella, y solo habían retomado contacto después de la guerra. Ella se le acercó, la tomó de las manos, y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara vaya a la mansión.

Constanza no tenía mucha relación con Narcissa, y con Draco se llevaba mal, a ser verdad; todavía recordaba cuando George y Harry lo habían dejado en la enfermería después de que él hablara mal de Molly y se burlará de la muerte de Lily, la mamá de Harry. Se había burlado varias veces de ella y de su madre, pero Constanza siempre se la devolvía en el Quidditch.

Una semana y media después, Constanza y Teddy prácticamente vivían en la Madriguera. Los señores Weasley estaban más que felices con ellos ahí. Habían ido a buscar ropa, álbumes de fotos, juguetes y las cosas de Teddy. Constanza ayudaba en todo lo que podía; comida para Teddy (y de más tipos de alimentos para la casa), lavaba los platos, cumplía las necesidades de su sobrino, y a pesar de sus intentos de ayudar a pagar la casa, los señores Weasley se seguían negando. 

Pasar de ver a Teddy solo unos cuantos días al mes a cuidarlo las 24 horas del día fue quizá lo más complicado para ella, pero Molly y Arthur siempre estaban ahí ayudándola, y Ginny y Hermione la ayudaban entreteniendo a Teddy cuando ella debía ir al baño, o comer, o hacer cualquier cosa en general. Todos en general la ayudaban mucho; George y Fred siempre hacían reír a Teddy con sus bromas, Ron le compartía su comida, Harry era uno de los que más la ayudaba (Constanza agradecía tenerlo, él era el otro padrino de Teddy). 

La señora Weasley les recomendó salir al lago cerca de la casa para poder despejarse. El sol golpeaba con más fuerza que nunca sus cuerpos, brillando con más de 33 grados. La Madriguera era sofocante, pero caminar hasta aquel lago era peor; sin embargo, pensar en lo que venía después refrescaba sus mentes.

Teddy se posó en los hombros de Harry, que estaba tomado de la mano con Ginny. El niño reía con fuerza, tirando del pelo del ojiverde. Él se había aprovechado de su cualidad como metamorfomago y ahora era una combinación de Harry y Ginny; el pelo rojizo, un ojo verde y otro marrón, lleno de pecas con la piel bronceada. Llevaba un bañador azul, una musculosa ancha blanca y un piluso del mismo tono que su pantalón.

Constanza todavía estaba un poco desanimada, sin embargo, se contagió de la alegría de sus amigos. El calor hacia el sudor bajar por todo su cuerpo; su piel se bronceaba lentamente ante el sol de aquel día. El vestido azul cielo que llevaba puesto tenía un estampado de flores blancas, sus sandalias blancas ardían debajo de sus pies, y Constanza sabía que cuando se las sacará; ahí estaría la marca de los tirantes.

Fred iba delante de ella, no traía remera alguna, exponiendo sus abdominales provenientes del Quidditch; su pantalón rojo tenía detalles y franjas doradas, sacando a relucir su lado Gryffindor. Tenía un piluso negro, aplastando su largo cabello. Cargaba un bolso lleno de bebidas (alcohol, bebidas energéticas, agua, chocolatada, y jugos), hielos, y comida.

Hermione y Ron caminaban adelante de todos, rozándose las manos levemente. Hace unos días habían oficializado su relación, pero todavía eran demasiado tímidos para dar otro paso. Hermione reía y se sonrojaba con las palabras de Ron, apretando los libros que llevaba contra su pecho.

Y George...

George estaba a su lado, sonriendole y haciéndola reír, como lo hacía todos los días. Desde el día que se enteraron de la muerte de Andrómeda no tenían relaciones sexuales, pero él permaneció a su lado, y los sentimientos de Constanza crecieron cuando notó que George no sólo estaba ahí para tener sexo. Habían pasado noches abrazados, o despiertos mirando las estrellas, habían compartido besos y sonrisas bajo la brillante Luna.

—¿Sabes por qué Harry anda siempre borracho?

—Ay no.

—Porque anda siempre con el Ron.

Constanza rió agachando la cabeza, poniéndose la mano en la frente.

—Para alguien que hace buenas bromas, tienes pésimos chistes.

—Pero te hacen reír —le sonrió George.

—¡Porque son muy malos! —le reclamó entre risitas.

—Sí, sí; lo que digas.

—¡Vamos, tortolitos! ¡El lago nos espera!  
  
  
  


El lago estaba, extrañamente, demasiado limpio. Constanza lo miró mientras se sacaba el vestido, dejando relucir su bikini.

—Mamá y papá lo encontraron una vez y desde entonces es como nuestro lago —mencionó Fred soltando el bolso—. Le pusieron tantos hechizos limpiadores que nunca puede ensuciarse. Es por eso que no tiene ni una gota de mugre, o porque los Muggles no lo encuentran. 

Y entonces saltó, salpicando a Constanza. 

—¡Frederick!

—Bueno, yo, personalmente —dijo, saliendo de abajo del agua— prefiero ser llamado Fred; pero tu puedes llamarme cuando, cómo y donde quieras —le guiñó un ojo y se hundió nuevamente cuando George se acercó con el ceño fruncido. 

—Ya le he dicho que deje de coquetearte, pero parece que no le importó mucho —gruñó mientras la agarraba de la cintura. Sus dedos trazaron la curva de sus caderas con delicadeza, muy diferente a su tono brusco—. Quizá debamos enseñarle a quien le perteneces.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y a quien le pertenezco, según tu?

—Pensé que era claro, Conejita —George sostuvo su barbilla con su mano, sus ojos brillaron con picardía mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios—. Eres mía.

Constanza no pudo evitar el palpitar de su corazón, la saliva bajando por su garganta con dificultad. George Weasley no había parecido tan hermoso como lo hacía parado frente a ella, con el sol golpeándolo con fuerza. Su sonrisa se extendía en una expresión lasciva.

—Recomiendo que te refresques, Conny: pareces muy.. caliente. 

—¡Con, Con! —gritó Teddy a lo lejos, logrando que la chica desvíe la mirada de George a su sobrino. El niño ya estaba metido en el agua, estaba en un flotador en forma de barco, de esos grandes con techo. Harry estaba a su lado, jugueteando con él—. ¡Ven!

—¡Voy, Teddy! —Constanza miró a George por última vez—. Creo que tu también debes refrescarte, Georgie: el agua fría te va a ayudar a bajar esa calentura.   
  
  
  


—¿Finalmente te has acostado con Ronnie, entonces? —dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el daiquiri de fresa. Hermione se sonrojó mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

—Por supuesto que no, Gin. Ni siquiera hemos oficializado —contestó.

Constanza rió tendida en la toalla.

—Yo tampoco oficialize nada con George y ya viste como estamos.

—Conejos, solo que sin reproducirse —bromeó Ginny. Constanza sonrió y Hermione se sonrojó aún más fuerte.

Constanza suspiro y se acomodo más en la toalla, poniendo sus manos bajo su cabeza. Pronto, sintió una mirada fijarse en ella, recorriendola con intensidad. Giró el rostro y bajo levemente sus gafas, encontrando la mirada de su pelirrojo. Él la devoraba con la mirada, y una sonrisa no pudo evitar escaparse de sus labios.

Levanto las caderas sutilmente, arqueando la espalda mientras seguía mirandolo, pero su mirada ya no se encontraba con la suya. George recorría con la mirada su cuerpo, fijandose en su parte de arriba desabrochada, la curva que daba inicio a su parte trasera, y sus piernas levemente flexionadas.

El chico trago en seco, su manzana de Adan balanceandose en un ligero temblor. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus pupilas se dilataron en cuestión de segundos. Cruzó los brazos, tensando sus musculos. Constanza dejo que una sonrisa escapara completamente de su rostro, ocultando la cabeza entre sus manos nuevamente.

Debía admitir que había extrañado mucho sus.. juegos. Habían compartido varios besos y algunos toqueteos, pero no habían tenido una relación sexual en sí hace un largo tiempo.

Alguien se arrodilló a su lado, toqueteando suavemente su espalda. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de George.

—Acompañame, ahora —susurro. Constanza lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

—¿Hermione? —la chica la miró—. ¿Me atas la parte de arriba?

Hermione asintió y lo hizo, un nudo facil para desatar luego. Constanza, mientras su amiga ataba su bikini, miró a George a través de sus pestañas, batiendolas suavemente. Cuando Hermione terminó, George la levantó rapidamente y la llevo a una zona algo alejada, golpeandola suavemente contra una roca plana.

—¿Te gusto provocarme, verdad? —dijo posicionandose entre sus piernas, estirandose encima de ella—. ¿Molestarme, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustas, no?

Ataco su cuello, llenadolo de besos y mordeduras. Los jadeos salieron de la boca de Constanza como una melodía, sus dedos apretaron el pelo de George en un agarre que perdía y ganaba fuerza dependiendo del punto que él decidiera marcar.

George sacó su parte de arriba, casi arrancandola para atacar su pecho. Los besos siguieron bajando hasta terminar en sus senos. Constanza había notado la extraña obsesión de George con sus pechos, tampoco es que le incomodara o no gustara. La boca de George, chupando y jugueteando con su pezón, la distrajo de cualquier pensamiento. La fuerte mano del pelirrojo amasó el otro, dejando sus huellas marcadas. Repitió el proceso con el otro, sacando cada vez más jadeos de ella.

Constanza intentó taparse la boca con la mano, pero George la sostuvo con fuerza, mirandola con profundidad.

—Tapate la boca y te juro que te hago gritar tan fuerte que hasta los Muggles van a venir alarmados, imaginate cuando me vean follandote, van a pensar que mi pequeña princesa es una zorra —arrulló—. No me voy a molestar en poner un Muffliato, solo voy a poner los protectores, así que si yo fuera tu, conejita, intentaría controlar esos sonidos hermosos que salen de tu boca. Pero ahora que lo pienso —dijo mientras su otra mano vagaba hasta tocar con suavidad el clítoris vestido de la chica—, podría usar _mis_ dedos para callarte. Abre la boca, conejita.

Constanza obedeció al instante, derritiéndose ante el toque del pelirrojo. Pudo sentir como se humedecía mientras él tocaba, no, rozaba su pulgar contra su manojo de nervios. El pulgar de la otra mano encontró su camino hasta su boca, descansando entre sus labios. Su lengua rozó su huella y pronto el dedo se encontró casi tan humedecido como su parte baja.

—Hay que sacar esto —murmuró George moviendo inconscientemente su pulgar en la boca de Constanza, su mirada y palma centradas en la malla baja de la chica.

Tuvo la _delicadeza_ de no arrancarsela, pero se la saco tan lento que ella se sorprendió de la suavidad que tuvo. Sin embargo, no duro mucho, ya que la dio vuelta con tanta fuerza que Constanza no se dió cuenta hasta que tuvo la cara presionada contra la piedra.

—Eso está mucho mejor —le susurró el chico con la manos abriendo sus piernas, teniendo una perfecta vista de su vulva y su trasero. George acarició suavemente su espalda, dándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, así hasta que bajo a su culo, dónde presto toda la atención posible—. Increíble bronceado, amor. Lástima que mi mano va a arruinarlo.

La fuerte y firme mano de George se estampó contra su trasero, sacándole un chillido entre dolor y placer. Pronto comenzó a picar y arder, y fue ahí donde Constanza notó que probablemente eso había dejado una marca roja y grande. La misma acción se repitió por lo menos 5 minutos más, hasta que sus cachetes tenían la mano de George marcada en un rojo ardiente.

—Y eso es a lo que llamó una obra maestra, Conny —murmuró riéndose.

—George, por favor... —gimoteó sintiendo su humedad.

—¿Por favor que, princesa? No te entiendo.

—Por favor, George; metemela.

—¡Un lenguaje tan vulgar para una princesita tan educada, Conny! Pero como lo has perdido tan bien, voy a complacer tus plegarias —rió y tiró del cuerpo de ella—. Culo arriba, amor.

Constanza obedeció entre resoplidos, curvando su cuerpo hasta estar con su parte casi encima del miembro de George. Él lo sacó, y se posicionó con rapidez, sin darle oportunidad a Constanza de ver su pene.

Rozó suavemente su entrada, jugando con ella. La punta rozó desde su clítoris hasta su entrada, sacando gemidos y quejidos de la chica. George mismo se canso en un segundo, y de una sola estocada, entró en ella.

Constanza nunca había mordido tanto sus labios, ni siquiera en las prácticas de Quidditch. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y hasta los dedos de sus pies se tensaron cuando George entro y salió con una lentitud rencorosa.

—George.. —gimió, balanceando sus caderas de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el chico entre y salga de ella con un ritmo un poquito más rápido—. Por favor, muévete más rápido.

Nunca se había calentado tanto con un lloriqueo, pensó George. Y aumento su ritmo, tomándola por el cuello y levantándola con rapidez. La espalda de Constanza chocando con su pecho. El movimiento hizo que la polla de George entrará y saliera con más profundidad. Los gemidos salieron de ella como una melodía romántica y rítmica.

—¿Te gusta eso, verdad? ¿Que te tome por el cuello? Tal vez deba decirte lo zorra que te ves en estos momentos, o lo bien que se sienten tus paredes a mi alrededor. Podría decirte tantas cosas que te harían humedecerte tanto que estarías resbaladiza en mi polla —el lenguaje sucio sacó gemidos de Constanza que fueron ahogados por la mano de George en su garganta. Su voz gruesa sonó en un murmuró oscuro en su oreja—. ¿Te quieres correr, no? ¿Quieres venirte y ensuciarme? No sé si te has comportado bien para hacer eso, Conejita. Irritandome toda la tarde..

—¡Si, si! ¡George, por favor! Soy una chica buena, Georgie; me comporte bien..

Él ignoró sus palabras y habló nuevamente, la aceleración de sus estocadas y su voz temblorosa hicieron que Constanza reconozca que estaba a punto de venir.

—Una niña tan sucia, ah, habías planeado todo, ¿no? Levantando tus caderas, sabiendo que Fred quiere tenerte como te tengo yo ahora, mierda por supuesto que lo sabes —gimeó, mordiendo su hombro y tirándola para abajo, dejándola en cuatro—. Pero porque me pusiste de tan buen humor como siempre lo haces, te voy a dejar, mierda —gruñó, apretando sus caderas, moviéndola a un ritmo fuerte y rápido—, te voy a dejar venir.

Constanza ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar sus gemidos y lloriqueos, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de George, rogando por la liberación del nudo en su estómago.

—Ven para mi, niña bonita, ven con papi.

Constanza dejo caer su cabeza mientras gemia con fuerza, viniendose alrededor de su George. El muchacho repitió su accionar segundos después, con estocadas firmes y un agarre fuerte. Gruñía en voz alta mientras Constanza intentaba relajarse debajo de él.

George se recostó en la roca, subiendo a la chica encima de él, su pene todavía enterrado en la vagina de la chica. El más mínimo movimiento sacaba gemidos de Constanza.

—Nunca me decepcionada, Conny. Tan buena como siempre —halagó tocando su mejilla roja. Dejo un beso en una de sus muñecas.

—¿No nos habran escuchado? Me hiciste gemir muy alto —se quejó ella, con las mejillas cada vez más rojas.

George sonrió inocentemente.

—Sí puse el Muffliato —le aseguró—. Además, los únicos que sabemos de este lugar somos Fred y yo, y le pedí exclusivamente que no nos interrumpiera, y si preguntaban, nos habíamos ido porque no me sentía bien.

—Después soy yo la que tiene toda planeado —bufó ella, pero una sonrisa de escapó de sus labios al segundo—. Así que... ¿Papi, eh?

—Oh, cállate.


End file.
